Last Stall on the Left
'Last Stall on the Left ("El Ultimo Baño a la Izquierda" '''in Latin Spanish) is the first episode in season one of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It first aired on August 13, 2012 as a preview and it received 0.59 million viewers. Overview Freshman Randy Cunningham discovers the 'NinjaNomicon,' which reveals that he has been chosen to be Norrisville's newest Ninja. Armed with his power-packed ninja suit, he faces his first battle with McFist's monster Krakenstein, while juggling his new secret identity and being there for his best friend Howard. Synopsis On the first day of school Randy Cunningham and Howard Wienerman's English class are told to do a paper about their summer by their loud English teacher Mr. Bannister, who's bummed out. Howard sneaks over to Randy and asks him if he can copy. Randy doesn't think that that would be a good idea and says no, Howard claims that they did the same thing and goes back to his desk after Mr. Bannister threw a show at him. Randy gets a flashback of the summer. Last summer started the same. In the beginning of the summer Howard and Randy finish the video game Grave Puncher in seven days. They then finish the video game Grave Puncher II. At last they finish Grave Puncher 3. The day after, Randy finds a box in his room. He opens the box and sees the NinjaNomicon which he chucks to the side. He then finds a note in the box that reads "You are the ninja" and finds the Ninja Mask and puts it on. He is ready to run over to Howard and tell him but then he finds another note that says "you can't tell anyone".Back from the flashback, Randy then realizes he just wrote that he was the ninja all over his essay and Mr. Bannister starts collecting the papers. Randy quickly rips up the paper and gives that to Mr.Bannister. He says that it represents the fleeting nature of summer which gives him a B. Later, Howard starts talking about how the ninja hadn't shown up for the past 2 days. Randy sa ys that it doesn't really matter but then Howard states that they are his number one fans. Randy then claims it's not like the ninja can just stop by for a 'Meet-n-Greet', but then comes up with the idea to do just that. During lunch Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to him that he will eat his tater tauts if Randy doesn't get out. Randy then Smokebombs, wearing the ninja suit. He shows off his sweet ninja moves to everybody. He is about to leave when Howard holds on to him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. McFist was at school with his wife at P. Slim's office. One of the reasons were that his stepson Bash Johnson was bullying people since school started, which included Bucky. When he heard students running outside, saying that the Ninja was at the cafeteria, the principal ran out and so did Bash, who was escaping. He ran out and called Viceroy, to release the Krakenstein. The Krakenstein attacked the Ninja, who locked it in the basement after trying to fight his first monster. When he went back to class as Randy Cunningham, he had remembered the NinjaNomicon. Using the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, he quickly returns home, directly to his room, to find the NinjaNomicon, and when opened, his mind is absorbed by the book, who tells him: "Believe in the Weapon that is in the suit," and there, Randy follows that the be in costume when held up, thinks he's the "w''eapon''". Randy returns to Norrisville High School, when the bell had already rung, and Howard, confesses he has released Krakenstein, provided they see the two together. Krankestein is causing destruction in the school parking lot, so Randy, without notice to Howard, is set to hidden the Ninja Mask, and with his typical Smoke Bomb, appears on the scene, viewed by all students in the school, and McFist . Randy, already accustomed to the suit, begins to beat up Krankestein, when he discovers that (as an emergency accessory set by Viceroy), there was a seventh arm that traps Randy, and inadvertently, draws a sword, seeing that the real weapon is the Ninja Sword, and not him, so he cut the arm, being liberated and waiting for the monster comes, Randy, at full speed, cut into multiple pieces, exterminating Krankestein, unfortunately for McFist (although I secretly congratulated for not being booed by the students). Students praise the ninja, asking them lanze the Smoke Bomb, so it goes with the request. Randy meets with Howard, where he says that whenever he goes, ninja appears, and each time the retro ninja, Randy appears, so it follows that Randy use the bathroom whenever the Ninja appears. But Randy, I hear the latest, and decided to surprise Howard, revealing his identity, with the condition that do not reveal his secret identity, published. (Which annoyed Howard). But it shows real annoying is the Smoke Bomb, and that until it is not customary, has fart smell. Trivia *This episode marks the series premiere. *This episode sets up Randy and Howard's love of Grave Puncher, which reappears in House of 1,000 Boogers, Stank'd to the Future and Grave Puncher: The Movie! *This is the first of the few times that the Sorcerer interacts, let alone appears, with McFist and Viceroy in the same episode. *The joke about the smokebombs smelling like farts is first shown here, and comes up again in Sword Quest and Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja. *A strange message appears at the bottom of the Nomicon page, saying "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will would your (blank)." This might be foreshadowing something in a future episode. *The Sorcerer's Rat appears like Cameo, when Randy falls down the stairs. In the next episode, Got Stank, the rat will meet the Sorcerer. *Some fans treat this episode as a pilot & Not the first chapter Gallery 1000px-Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9 28 02 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 4.25.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 4.25.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 4.24.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 4.19.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.29.19 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.29.16 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.29.08 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.51 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.29 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.02 AM.png Tumblr m8rfepTP3i1rdkfkdo1 500.gif Tumblr m8rg1aAwIC1rdkfkdo1 500.gif Tumblr m8rwxqN96S1rdkfkdo1 500.jpg Marci McFist.png Bash 19.png Bash 18.png Bash 17.png Bash 16.png Bash 15.png Bucky no what are u doing.png Bucky photobombs.png Go away bash i dont want a wedgie.png tumblr_mb598nYKkO1ri0hdco4_400.jpg Download.jpeg Gossip_Boy.jpg Imgres.jpg Ninja_sword.jpg REHG.png Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-2.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_10.12.10_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_2.29.57_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_2.37.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_5.44.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-16_at_5.54.58_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-16_at_6.37.11_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-16_at_6.38.58_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_5.46.00_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-18_at_11.07.14_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-18_at_5.16.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.27.23_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.29.03_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-21_at_4.51.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-23_at_10.41.37_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-23_at_10.42.29_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-23_at_10.42.41_AM.png Sorcerer_at_mcfists.jpg Tumblr_inline_mj4ljt7u4Q1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_inline_mj4ll7HtUH1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_inline_mkgcpcPStO1qz4rgp.gif 60f7122d43df365e012ad552d2aa848f23d6f868.jpg Tumblr_m8thzsIpSk1rdkfkdo1_1280.png Tumblr_m8x0z0W9ML1rdkfkdo1_400.gif Tumblr_m8x0z0W9ML1rdkfkdo2_400.gif Tumblr_m9819ypOB21qf56h7o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9819ypOB21qf56h7o5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56ftm3v31ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56ftm3v31ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56i9ysRG1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56i9ysRG1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56qqVfHV1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb56qqVfHV1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco10_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb57v731QZ1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb580bmGLY1ri0hdco7_250.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb583whHAU1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb587g4gbR1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb587g4gbR1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb587g4gbR1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mb59i2Cv0B1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_memwwnigVU1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mi1iy4jkDH1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj3s5w1Jo21r53v56o1_400.gif Tumblr_mmrl1mdGh71qlxpopo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mmrl1mdGh71qlxpopo2_500.jpg Ng2.png Ng3.png Randyandhissmugfaces_zpse4a8e409.gif Tumblr_mobieyzF9H1r53v56o1_400.gif Tumblr_mobieyzF9H1r53v56o6_400.gif 8_(2).png Tumblr mqu7g4oBe41s2u3mdo4 500.png images (17).jpg 101 101 Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premier